True, Undying Love
by Ashe Inuzuka
Summary: What happens to Rouge when her and Knuckles get in another fight for the Master Emerald? After she leaves she brings back a little surprise. What is it? Read and find out. COMPLETE! Chapter 7 has been slightly changed, but only in one description. Don't own the picture used, but credit the one who does.
1. Old Feelings Reimerge

**Hi. ****I wrote this on my laptop a while ago and found it in my documents this morning. After readig through the whole story I decided to put it on Fanfiction. Anyway, I hope you like it. I look forward to your reviews. Now on with the story!**

Rouge the bat hit a weak pillar, making it crumble. "Just give up Bat-girl. You're never getting the Master Emerald." Knuckles the echidna said huffing and puffing. Bat-girl ,or Rouge the bat, had tried to take the Master Emerald everyday for a month now. Or at least that was what she was acting like she was trying to do. All she really wanted to do was spend time with Knuckles, and this was the only way she could think of to spend time with him. "I'll never give up! All the worlds' jewels belong to me!" Rouge snapped. She grunted suddenly, gripping her right arm. "Rouge!" Knuckles yelled. "I don't need your sympathy!" Rouge growled. "Fine." Knuckles said crossing his arms over his chest like he always did when he was mad. Rouge went to punch Knuckles with her weaker left arm. She began to propel herself forward using her left leg and then suddenly collapsed! Knuckles' eyes widened but he didn't move or speak. "I'll retreat today. But I assure you, Knucklehead, I'll be back tomorrow." She announced. "Whatever." Knuckles said simply. Rouge began to flap her wings swiftly. She had just reached the top of the tree line of the forest on Angel Island when she began to feel light headed. _Uh oh, I must have lost too much blood._ She thought. "Knucklehead..." The beautiful, white female bat managed to say before she passed out.  
Luckily, Knuckles heard her voice; he turned around to see Rouge falling to the ground! "ROUGE!" Knuckles yelled, catching her before she landed. "What have I done?" The red echidna asked himself in horror. He looked at Rouge's arm and leg, only to see them bleeding heavily. Tears came to Knuckles' eyes as he realized Rouge's injuries were his fault. _Damn it! I love her so much, yet all I can ever do is hurt her! Damn it! _"Don't worry; I'll take care of you." He whispered sincerely into Rouge's ear. Truth be told Knuckles was glad he would be able to spend some time with Rouge where they weren't fighting over the Master Emerald. _That emerald has caused a lot of trouble, but if I didn't guard it I would have never met the beautiful female treasure huntress Rouge. So I have to give it credit for that much._ Knuckles thought as he carried Rouge to the shrine.  
A few hours later. Rouge sat up moaning, her head pounding. She grunted, again gripping her arm. "Oh, you're up. You must be hungry, here." Knuckles said gently, handing Rouge a hand full of berries and a cup of herbal tea. "You can stay here awhile, as long as you promise not to steal the Master Emerald." Knuckles said to Rouge, sitting himself beside her. "Sure." Rouge answered quickly. "Thanks...but why are you being so nice to me?" She asked, completely confused. "Because, I'm the one who hurt you." Knuckles said, tears forming in his eyes once again.

**I know this chapter is short. Acualy all the chapters are short. But it's still a good story. Anyway, please review if you like. Both flames and compliments are welcome. See ya soon.**


	2. Knuckles' Words

Rouge looked at the tears forming in Knuckles' eyes. Knuckles noticed her looking at the tears, so he looked the other way and began to turn an even deeper shade of red. Rouge tried to stop herself but she couldn't help giggling at the way Knuckles was acting. "What are you giggling about?" Knuckles asked a slight bit of irritation in his voice. "You stopped acting all lone wolf like." Rouge said continuing to giggle. "I am a lone wolf." Knuckles said. _And the last of my race._ He added in his thoughts.  
"Don't... don't you have parents who are going to be worried about you?" He asked trying to change the subject. Tears began to flow down Rouge's face. "No." She answered, the tears flowing faster down her face. "My father died long before I was born from a work related incident, and my mother dropped me off at the first foster home she could find. That's where I found my talent for stealing; I had no choice but to steal food so I wouldn't starve to death. Then of course there is the president who uses my talents for spying and stealing to his advantage, that way he doesn't have to get his lackey's hands dirty. It's not like I can just quit though, if I do I'll be thrown in jail for life." Rouge explained. _She has to live everyday knowing all that has happened to her...she must be able to endure a lot._ Knuckles thought. "No one ever cared about me, and no one ever will." Rouge said sadly. _I care about you._ Knuckles thought. _What am I thinking!_ He yelled in his head. "I had no idea." Knuckles said. "What about you?" Rouge asked suddenly. "My mother died giving birth to me, and my father sacrificed himself along with the rest of my race to protect me using the Master Emerald." Knuckles explained. _And I thought my life has been horrible, but Knuckles' has been much worse. No wonder he's a lone wolf and never opens his shell to anyone... especially not me._ Rouge thought sadly.  
"I guess that means we're both alone in this cruel, cruel world." Rouge said sadly. "We could be alone together." Knuckles said, surprised by his own words. "What...what did you just say?" Rouge asked, unable to believe what Knuckles had said was really what he said. "I...I gotta go." Knuckles said, running off into the darkness of Angel Forest. _Did he just say that? _Rouge wondered.  
"Knuckles and I...together..." She said. She began thinking about what life would be like if she came to live on Angel Island with Knuckles, quit her job as the president's little spy, and help Knuckles protect the Master Emerald rather than trying to steal it. "That..." She began. "Would be a dream come true." The treasure huntress said in an enchanted voice. "Could he have really meant it?" Rouge asked herself. _There is only one way to find out._ Rouge thought, running quickly into Angel Forest.


	3. Rouge's Accidental Confession

**The title of this chapter pritty much says it all. So...I guess the only thing to say is; ON WITH THE STORY!!**

"What have I done?!" Knuckles yelled loudly, punching the tree he was standing in. All the birds in Angel Forest flew away from the island to the main land. "Is...Is that really how I feel about Rouge?" He asked the tree he was standing in. _Of course it is or you wouldn't have said "We could be alone together." And you wouldn't be hiding from Rouge in this tree! _He thought to himself angrily. "All I want...is to hold her tightly in my arms." Knuckles said imagining what it would be like. _A dreem come true. _He thought continuing to imagine holding her in his arms.  
"KNUCKLES!!" Rouge's horabily loud yell broke Knuckles' train of thought, and his wonderful daydream. He slowed his breathing and didn't move a muscle, knowing how sensitive Rouge's ears were. "Knuckles?" Rouge asked looking at the bush under the tree Knuckles was in. A chipmunk went running up a tree just out of Knuckles' sight. He almost wanted to laugh at the fact she had thought it was him. But his want to laugh didn't last long.  
"Where are you Knucklehead?" Rouge asked sadly. Rouge sat herself against the tree Knuckles was standing in, and then she suddenly broke out in tears. It took all of Knuckles' will power to keep himself from jumping out of the tree to try to cheer Rouge up. "Why did I push Knuckles away, when I've wanted to hold him close for so long?" She asked herself and the trees as she cried. _Is she kidding? No, she can't be, she's crying! _Knuckles thought._ What have I done?!_He yelled in his head again. The echidna quickly began to run away again. Rouge heard Knuckles' footsteps and decided to follow them.  
"Why do I keep running?" Knuckles asked himself as he landed in a tree near the shoreline of Angel Lake. He heard Rouge's unique footsteps. "Is she following me?" He asked quietly. When Rouge got to the shoreline of the lake she looked up at the sky. "It's almost dark." She said suddenly. "What kind of treasure huntress am I?! I can't even find the man I love so dearly!!" The female bat yelled, punching the ground with her wounded right arm. This caused her right arm to start bleeding heavily yet again. _Maybe a cool swim will help me relax and focus. _Rouge thought, jumping into the cold lake._  
The man she loves so dearly!? Is she talking about me? _Knuckles thought to himself. Rouge was flouting on her back, looking at the stars that had begun to appear. "Love is unbecoming of a treasure hunter or a treasure huntress..." She began suddenly. "so why am I madly in love with Knuckles the echidna?" Rouge asked the stars. What Rouge had just said almost made Knuckles fall out of the tree. _She..she is talking about me! Damn, I think I'm gonna faint from pure joy. _Knuckles thought, watching his beloved bat floating in the water.  
"Because I'm not a treasure huntress, I'm a petty thief." Rouge said, her ears drooping. "You're not a petty thief!" Knuckles barked angrily. "Knuckles!" Rouge said happily, looking for him. Of course she saw nothing...since he was hiding from her in a damn tree! (sorry, it's just a little O.O.C. for Knuckles to hide in a tree. But how else is he gonna hear her confess her love for him?)  
Again she began to feel light headed. _Not now._ She thought. "Knucklehead..." The bat said as she slowly lost conciseness and began to sink. "ROUGE!!" Knuckles yelled, diving into the lake after the sinking bat. He swam as fast as he could, pulling Rouge to the surface in his arms. "Rouge? Rouge wake up! Damn it, wake up!" Knuckles yelled. "Knuckles." Rouge said, talking in her sleep. Knuckles simply smiled, as he carried Rouge back to the shrine. Once he got there he laid Rouge down, he then lied down beside her. He slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around her cold, wet body.  
The next morning. Rouge woke up to the chirping of the birds, her head pounding as usual. Rouge noticed she was unusually warm for sleeping on the cold stone floor of the shrine with no blankets. She looked down, just below her chest she saw two gloved hands wrapped around her body. The boxing gloves had two spikes coming out of them at the knuckles. Rouge's eyes widened as she realized who was holding her. _Knuckles...is holding me._ The treasure huntress thought, rolling her body over so she was facing Knuckles. She slowly and carefully began nuzzling his white crescent moon shaped crest. She then slowly fell into a comfortable and joyful slumber.

**This is realy the only importent day between Knuckles and Rouge, so the next chapter is after Rouge has healed. Like three days after.**


	4. The Kiss of a White Angel Thief

**This is the chapter Rouge leaves Angel Island. So enjoy.**

It had been a few weeks since Knuckles saved Rouge from drowning. Rouge had been spending a lot of time with Knuckles, getting to know him and the island better. But she knew this dream couldn't last forever. Her arm and leg where getting better every day, and her headaches were becoming less frequent as well.  
She slowly woke up to the sounds of the birds chirping, her head no longer pounded when she awoke from sleep. She noticed almost instantly that Knuckles was not holding her like he normally was when she woke up.  
"Morning." Knuckles said making some food. "Oh, good morning." Rouge said slowly getting up, acting like her leg was still too weak to lift her up quickly. "You can stop faking; I know your arm and leg have healed." Knuckles said a slight bit of sadness in his voice. Rouge said nothing; she simply pulled herself up with no trouble. "Which means you'll be leaving today, after breakfast." Knuckles said, tears dripping down his face. He didn't want Rouge to leave, but if she didn't he wouldn't be able to focus on protecting the Master Emerald. _All I want...is to kiss her. _Knuckles thought._ STOP THINKING LIKE THAT!! _He yelled in his head. "Could I stay until tonight?" Rouge asked. "Fine." Knuckles said, as he finished cooking their food.  
That night. Rouge didn't want to leave anymore then Knuckles wanted her to. She knew if she was ever going to kiss Knuckles now could be her last chance. "Um...Knuckles?" The bat asked, tapping him on the shoulder. "What is it?" Knuckles asked, turning towards her. Rouges breathing got heavier as she got more nervous. She swiftly wrapped her arms around Knuckles neck, and pressed her lips against his own. Before Knuckles knew what was happening he wrapped his arms around her and continued their kiss. Afterwards he fell asleep on the cold stone of the shrine. Once Rouge was positive he was asleep, she whispered in his ear "I love you Knucklehead." She then left Angel Island and Knuckles.

**She left...she realy left. Knuckles isn't gonna be happy, is he? But he realises how much he needs her soon enough (the next chapter actual). I decided to put the next chapter on later today. It should be up by 3pm. See you all then.**


	5. The Tablet

**"SHE'S GONE KNUCKLES!! DO SOMETHING YOU KNUCKLEHEAD!!" On with the story!**

Knuckles moaned as he slowly woke up the next morning. "How long have I been asleep?" Knuckles asked himself. His memory of the night before suddenly hit him like one of Rouge's kicks. "Rouge? Rouge where are you?" Knuckles asked, searching the entire island. She was nowhere to be found.  
He returned to the shrine. "After she kisses me, she leaves while I'm asleep!" Knuckles yelled, creating a creator with his fist in the floor of the shrine. Tears flowed rapidly down his face, knowing he might not see Rouge ever again. Through his tears he saw a small stone tablet on the ground near the Master Emerald. "What's this?" He said, picking up the tablet. He read the tablet and saw it said: You Took My Heart. "I...took her heart. I have to find her!" Knuckles said, leaving Angel Island to see Tails for help on finding Rouge.

"I could go back to Angel Island and explain to Knuckles why I had to leave... No, he would never listen to me." Rouge said sadly. "He'll never forgive me for leaving while he was asleep." Rouge said, tears flowing down her face rapidly.  
She began to run to the edge of the skyscraper she was on, and fell forward off the edge of the building facing north. The ground was so far down she couldn't even see the ground below her. She had to start searching for the Chaos Emeralds or the President might throw her in jail. She was only about twenty feet from the ground when she finally pulled out her wings. The immense amount of sudden pressure made her wings feel like they were about to collapse inward. Still she flew on, away from the city, Angel Island, and Knuckles.  
Her tears flowed faster and faster the further she got away from Angel Island. She suddenly heard Knuckles' footsteps in front of her. She saw Knuckles running faster then she had ever seen anyone run before. He was going so fast he could have easily caught up to Shadow and Sonic, maybe even pass them. Then she heard Sonic's footsteps below her. "Hey Knuckles, wait up!!" Sonic yelled loudly. _That's going to confuse anyone who sees Knuckles and Sonic. _Rouge thought, giggling. "I hope to see you again, my knight in red armour." Rouge said, flapping her wings quicker. Making sure nor Knuckles or Sonic would see her as she left.

**Ok people, now I'm just crying (sob). Poor Knuckles and Rouge. But what the heck was with Knuckles running so fast?! You have to edmit, that part was pritty funny. I can't have everything sad, no one would read the story!**


	6. Back to Angel Island

**She's back, or at least going back. Poor Knuckles and Rouge, can their love never be? What am I saying this is a love story, of course it will be!...I hope.**

It had been two years since Knuckles and Rouge last saw each other. Sonic, Tails, Amy, Cream, Shadow, Sally and even the Chaotix Detective agents tried to help Knuckles find Rouge. Unfortunately they had no success. After two years he had almost given up hope on finding her.

Again Rouge was on the edge of the skyscraper. However this time she was facing south, towards Angel Island. She pulled out her wings and stepped off the building. Flapping her wings immediately she swiftly flew towards the island. She had just quit her job as the Presidents spy, and was running from the cops. The bat was heading to the only place she knew she would be safe, Angel Island. In her hands she held a small pink blanket. Rouge reached the edge of the main land and saw Angel Island in the distance.  
"I wonder what Knuckles will say when he sees you." Rouge said to the blanket. She flew towards the island and landed in the tree just outside the shrine for the Master Emerald. She set the blanket on a separate branch. "Shhhhhhh." Rouge said quietly. She suddenly heard Knuckles' and Sonic's voices. "Did you find her?" Knuckles asked hopefully. "No luck, as usual." Sonic said sadly. "We're trying our best Knuckles." Tails said. "I know, I know." Knuckles said sadly. _Who is Knuckles looking for?_ Rouge thought. "I'm sorry Knuckles." Sonic said. "You miss her a lot, don't you?" Tails asked. "More than anyone I've ever lost in my life." Knuckles said, tears forming in his eyes. "You haven't lost her Knuckles; she's still alive, that much I can assure you." Sonic said, trying desperately to cheer Knuckles up. "I was ignoring my feelings for her; I was only focusing on the Master Emerald. I...I just want her back." Knuckles said pure grief in his voice. "We'll find her Knuckles, even if it takes the rest of my life." Tails said. "Thanks you guys." Knuckles said, the tears finally stopping. "Sonic, we're late!" Tails yelled. "Oh man, Sally's going to kill me. See ya later Knuckles." Sonic said, jumping into the Tornado 3. "Bye." Knuckles said simply.  
"Where are you Rouge?" Knuckles asked.

**She's in the tree outside the shrine you knucklehead! Sigh, oh well, he'll see her sooner then he thinks. I know Knuckles was pritty O.O.C. there but he's filled with greef and isn't acting himself. HE CRIED!! IN FRONT OF SONIC AND TAILS!! I call that O.O.C. for Knuckles the Echidna; gardian of the Master Emerald and man of steel...sorry, I've been reading to meny comic books. But to think Rouge is like 5 steps away but he's to much of a guilible knucklehead to realise it...well, at least that didn't change.**


	7. On Angel Island Again

**One of my reviewers asked me why I had Sally's name in the last Chapter. The answer is...there isn't realy an answer, I guess...I just felt like adding her name a few times when people are talking, but she never actualy comes into the story. Either that or the fact that Sonic and Sally are married, so he talks about her sometimes. Anyway, on with the story!**

**P.S. **_"..." _**means words that the person is remembering.**

**WARNING! WARNING! This chapter has somethings that are slightly random come in. And some O.O.C.'s as well.**

_"Where are you Rouge?"_ The words echoed through Rouge's head. She heard the branch cracking. "Oh no." Rouge said.** THUD!!** Knuckles came running out of the shrine, to see Rouge slowly pulling herself up off the ground. He was instantly speechless. "Ow, that hurt. I didn't think the branch would break under my weight." Rouge said. Tears again formed in Knuckles' eyes. However these were tears of joy, not sorrow.  
"Rouge!" He said, wrapping his arms around her. "I missed you so much." Knuckles said happily. A smile spread across Rouges face. "I missed you too." Rouge said, happily nuzzling Knuckles crest. "What took you so long to come back?" Knuckles asked her. "I had work to do and..." Rouge hesitated. "And?" Knuckles asked. "And if I would have stayed here much longer the President's lackeys would have come here, they might have hurt you." Rouge answered. "I can take care of myself, you know that." Knuckles said. "I know, but I didn't want to take any chances." Rouge replied. Rouge once again pushed her lips against Knuckles, and he did the same. "I couldn't bare the thought of you getting hurt and it being my fault." Rouge said sadly. _I promise I'll protect you with my life._ Rouge thought.  
"Oh, I almost forgot." Rouge said, flying up the tree and grabbing the blanket. She carefully unwrapped the small object.  
"An...ECHIDNA?!" Knuckles yelled in shock. There in Rouge's arms was a small two year old, female, white echidna dressed in a silver dress with silver bows on her two front dreadlocks. She had beautiful purple eyes like Knuckles. And some how, some way, she had jet black bat wings.  
"I found her as I was leaving the island; she was in a boat headed for the main lands. I knew she wouldn't survive on her own so I grabbed her and took care of her." Rouge explained. "I named her after this island; since this is where you, the so called last echidna, live." She said. "Angel the echidna...I like it." Knuckles said, smiling. "That's good, I need help raising her." Rouge said, looking down at Angel. "Are you asking me to become her father?" Knuckles asked in surprise. Rouge simply smiled. A smile spread across Knuckles' face as well. "It would help her to have an echidna as a parent. Alright, I except." Knuckles said happily. "Thank you." Rouge said joyfully.  
"Rouge the bat, you're under arrest!" Said a cop that neither Knuckles or Rouge had noticed. Rouge gasped, she was sure she had lost them. "In case you're wondering you did lose us, but we knew you'd come to this island." The cop explained. "We knew you'd come to see the echidna." He said with a laugh. "What did Rouge do wrong?" Knuckles asked angrily, putting his arm in front of Rouge to protect her. "She is a world known thief, she has been sentenced to life in jail." The head cop named Graham said, coming out of his place behind a tree. About thirty-three men appeared from separate trees and lined up in front of the shrine, blocking off Rouge's only escape. "I'm not going to let you take Rouge away!" Knuckles said angrily. Knuckles pulled his left fist forward with great speed. "Ready...aim...FIRE!!" Graham yelled as all the cops aimed their guns at Knuckles, and fired!  
"KNUCKLES!!" Rouge cried out in horror. Only four bullets hit Knuckles, one in each arm and leg. _I knew this would happen, it's all my fault!_ Rouge thought, tears flowing down her face. "Interference will not be tolerated, next time we won't miss your heart echidna." Graham said angrily. _If they take Rouge away they take away my heart aswell. _Knuckles thought. "Maybe you...didn't hear me...the first time; I'm not going...to let you...take Rouge away!" Knuckles repeated angrily, pulling himself off the ground. "Ready...aim...FI-"  
"WAIT!" Rouge interrupted. "I'll go with you if you promise never to come back to this island and to leave Angel here so Knuckles can take care of her." Rouge said. "If you agree to my proposal I will come with you, no trouble and no fighting." Rouge continued. "Rouge..." Knuckles began. _She isn't acting like herself. _Knuckles thought."Fine, we agree to your proposal Rouge the bat." Graham said lowering his gun as the other lowered their guns as well. Graham was about to put the hand cuffs around Rouge's wrists when they heard a familiar voice.  
"Rouge isn't going anywhere." The familiar, male blue hedgehog said. "Sonic?!" Knuckles asked. "The one and only, but don't change the subject." Sonic said. "Sorry we didn't get here sooner guys, I didn't realize they had guns on them." Tails said simply, jumping out of the Tornado 3. "Sonic the hedgehog?!" Graham said. "Again the one and only, but that's not the point." Sonic said angrily. "Now, release Rouge." Sonic said.  
"I'm sorry mister Sonic but we can't do that." Cream the rabbit said, stepping out from behind the large line of cops. "CREAM?!" Rouge, Knuckles and Tails yelled. "We have orders from Mr. President himself to capture miss Rouge the bat and deliver her strait to him." Cream explained. "I thought it was you." Sonic said. "Cream how could you?" Tails asked. "Miss Rouge is a criminal, so she has to be punished for her actions." Cream said angrily.  
"Tails, now!" Sonic said. "But Sonic, you said we wouldn't have to resort to that..." Tails said doubtfully. "I don't care, I can't let Knuckles be hurt like that again." Sonic said angrily. "Now!" Sonic repeated. "...Fine." Tails said. _This isn't like Sonic...did seeing Knuckles hurt for so long give Sonic a split personality?_ Tails thought. Tails pulled out a small remote control from the cockpit of the Tornado 3. He pushed the green button in the center of the remote and a small hovercraft lifted from just below the flouting island. And on that hovercraft was a human, a human that was important to everyone in the U.S.A...

**I know that Rouge was a little O.O.C., but after two years of being away from Knuckles she's changed a little. As for Sonic...well you'll see why he's so O.O.C. in the next chapter. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Reveiw if you like, thank you.**


	8. Rouge's Freedom and a Look at The Truth

**This is a very funny and very random chapter. I added most of it simply because this chapter was only live one short paragraph, so I made it funny. It has a small peek at the past of Tails, Sonic, and Cream in it. Oh ya, Cream joined the side of G.U.N. because she wanted to be a hero and she hates injustice. She thinks both the Sonic Heros side and the G.U.N. side are good guys (boy is she ever wrong). Since she was useless to Sonic and the rest of her friends she went to G.U.N. instead. Anyway, On with the story!**

"Mr. President?!" Everyone yelled. "Now release Rouge or the hovercraft drops him in the shark infested water!" Sonic yelled with a mad laugh. "Sonic, this is just...I want Rouge to stay as much as you do, but this is taking things to far!" Knuckles yelled. "I think Sonic the Hedgehog has gone mad." One of the cops said. "That's highly possible." Tails said sadly.  
"Ok, ok. Here mister Knuckles, have miss Rouge." Cream said releasing Rouge, who instantly ran to Knuckles' side. "Ok, I released miss Rouge. Now mister Sonic release Mr. President." Cream said. "Ok, if you say so." Sonic said, as an evil smile spread across his face. "Sonic! NO!!" Tails yelled, but it was too late, Sonic had already pushed a separate red button.  
The hovercraft disappeared instantly. And the President began to fall towards the water. "I got you Mr. President." Sonic yelled, running from the fifty feet he was away from the president (this is confusing). He, of course, caught the president. "Sonic?! But you were up on the island." The President said. "I don't mean to sound rude sir, but I just got here." Sonic answered. "But then who is..." The President began. "He left shortly after mister Sonic caught you Mr. President." Cream explained. "I see...so it wasn't Sonic who tried to kill me at all." The president said happily.  
"Now Cream, get Rouge the bat." The president said. "But...I..." Cream said doubtfully. "Mr. President, again I don't mean to sound rude, but why?" Sonic asked. "Miss Rouge has been sentenced to life in jail." Cream explained. "For what, following the President's orders?" Sonic said the politeness in his voice completely gone. Knuckles, Tails and Rouge all gasped. "That's all she was doing, isn't that right Mr. President?" Sonic asked angrily. "It...It's a lie!" The president yelled. "Sonic is right." Knuckles angrily said. "You all know as well as we do, Sonic doesn't lie about things like this." Tails said angrily. "Miss Rouge, is that true?" Cream asked. "Y...yes, yes it is." Rouge answered. "I was the President's personal spy. I decided to quit, so he's trying to throw me in jail." Rouge explained.  
"Mr. President!!" Cream yelled angrily. "We won't hurt you, if you let Rouge stay here on Angel Island." Knuckles said angrily. "Yeah!" Yelled everyone else (even the G.U.N. people). The President looked all around him, he was surrounded by terrorists, and even Sonic the Hedgehog was threatening his life. "...Fine." The President answered simply. "Ok boys...and Cream, bring the President home." Sonic said. (This is were the real randomness starts.)

"As you command, mister Prince Sonic." Cream replied, smiling a playful smile. Sonic's eyes widened. "How did you know that?" Sonic asked. "You didn't think Miles was the only one who was sent to get mister Prince Sonic Spike, did you?" Cream said. It was a hypothetical question. "So...that means you're not Cream the Rabbit at all, your Petal the rabbit!" Tails said. "That's right Miles." Petal said. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!!" Miles yelled loudly, jumping into the Tornado 3 and hiding under the driver's seat.  
"What's wrong with this Petal the rabbit?" Rouge asked. "Petal and I...are betrothed." Miles explained, pushing a black button in the dash board of the plane that caused a dark black, glass screen to cover the plane. Tails usually only used it when it was raining. "WHAT?!" Everyone yelled. "Well...that explains why he covered the glass with a dark black tint." Sonic said. "I don't want to go rule KnuckerHole." Sonic said angrily.  
"I know that mister Sonic. I didn't come to Angel Island for you, I came for Miles." Petal explained. "I'm not leaving Prince Sonic here, if he won't go back then neither will I. We've been through this Petal, now go home." Miles said angrily. "I can't go home unless I have you at my side." Petal said, tears flowing down her face.  
"I think we're stuck in a little kid soup opera." Knuckles said. _I thought this story was about me and Knuckles...I'm sure it will be soon; this is the second last chapter so the writer must want to make the audience laugh at least a coulpe more times before the end. I mean for Kimyco this is a pretty long chapter._ Rouge thought (ok I added the whole she knows this is just a story thing).  
"I know why doesn't Petal stay in Ring City with Amy and Shadow? That will solve all the problems." Rouge said. "Good idea Rouge." Sonic said happily. "It doesn't solve the betrothment problem." Miles said. "Sure it does. When your here you're not Miles Prower, you're Tail and when Petal is here she's not Petal the rabbit, she's Cream the rabbit. And if I'm not mistaken you said Miles and Petal are betrothed, you didn't say anything about Tails and Cream." Rouge pointed out. "Your right. Ok, let's go ask Amy and Shadow if Cream can stay with them." Tails said happily.  
With that everyone left Angel Island and Rouge, Knuckles and Angel were alone again.

**...That was random. Anyway Sonic wasn't the one who tried to kill the president, Dr.Eggman created a robot that looked exactly like and mostly acted like Sonic. The robot was created to ruin Sonic's reputation, making him a traitor. That way other people would either put Sonic in jail or kill him, saving Eggman the time of getting rid of him. If you have anymore questions just ask and I'll add them to the authors note in the beginning of the next chapter (which happens to be the last). And could someone draw Angle for me, I want to put a site that has a picture of her in the author's note at the beginning of the next chapter. Anyway, hope you enjoyed, thank you.**


	9. Rouge's Decision

**This is it, the last chapter. Wow, I can't believe it, this is my most popular story yet. Thank you everyone who has read the other chapters, I am honored how meny people are reading this. Anyway enough of my babling and on with the story!**

The two lovers fell asleep shortly after everyoe left, or at least Knuckles did. For some reason Rouge couldn't sleep. Knuckles held her lovingly in his arms. Rouge was nuzzling the white crest on his chest, she loved how soft the fur was. (The cresent crest that Knuckles has is a marking of his clan of echidna, there are many different clans. And his spikes mark him as the gardian of the Master Emerald.)  
What Knuckles had said to protect her kept running through her head over and over. _"I'm not going to let you take Rouge away!" "Maybe you...didn't hear me...the first time; I'm not going...to let you...take Rouge away!"_ _Knuckles...you got shot because of me...I love you too much to let you get hurt again. I will...leave Angel here for you to take care of. And I will leave Angel Island...you, forever; to be sure you won't get hurt because of me again. _Rouge thought.  
"Your thinking of leaving again, aren't you?" Knuckles said as Rouge began to squirm out of the enbrace that she realy didn't want to leave. "Knuckles!?" Rouge said, jumping from surprise, and somehow ended up on the ground, 10 feet away from Knuckles (even I don't know how she got out of the hold). "I'm right, aren't I?" Knuckles asked, getting up and walking over to Rouge. "You got hurt and it was entirely my fault! I...I can't stay here and put you in even more danger." Rouge said, tears again flowing rapidly down her face as she got up and began to take flight. Knuckles hand grabbed her wrist. Memories of Medor Herd suddenly came back to both of them. Rouge tried to pull her wrist from Knuckles grasp, failing miserably.  
Before Rouge knew what was happening Knuckles pulled her closer to him and held her in his arms lovingly. "Sure, the bullets hurt. But the thought of losing you again hurts unbearably more. Rouge I can't live without you beside me, don't you understand that." Knuckles said, refusing to let his fear of losing Rouge for a second time get the better of him. The thought of losing her again made Knuckles hold her tighter in his arms. _Knuckles..._Rouge thought. "I will be fine as long as your beside me. I won't let anyone hurt you Rouge and I wont let anyone take you away." Knuckles said, tears slowly forming in his eyes. "But-" Rouge never got to finish her sentance since Knuckles pushed his lips against Rouge's in the most deep and passionate kiss he ever gave her. _I won't survive without you. _That was pretty much what this kiss was saying to her. Finally after what must have literally been twenty minutes Knuckles released his grip from Rouge as well as his kiss. Rouge was in a state of aw, she couldn't move or speak, she couldn't even think.  
"I...I..." Rouge said. Tears flowed down Knuckles face; he was now sure she would leave the island. Knuckles turned toward the shrine, unable to face Rouge in his state. A smerk grew quickly across Rouge's face. "I'm staying." Rouge said suddenly. Knuckles stopped in his tracks, his eyes wide with happiness. "I will stay here on Angel Island to help you raise Angel and protect the Master Emerald." Rouge said happily. Knuckles ran up to her, holding her in his arms. "I will never leave you again Knuckles." Rouge said as her and Knuckles shared their final kiss of this story. And that my friends, is The End.

**Even in the end she still tries to leave. Sigh, well at least she didn't. I'm thinking about making a sequil of sorts to this story. It has Angel and all the other kids that I've made up. The story is mainly based around Angel and it's an adventure story. I'll call it: The Life of an Angel. If you want this sequil please tell me in reviews. Anyway I hope you enjoyed the last chapter of True, Undieing Love!**


End file.
